


Chocolate and Jealousy

by Lina_Love



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Chocolate, Depression, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, a lot of inner rambling, salieri is always depressed guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Love/pseuds/Lina_Love
Summary: Mozart has a gift for Salieri.





	Chocolate and Jealousy

Mozart lived and breathed wonder. This was a simple fact that Salieri had found out within moments of meeting the younger composer. The blond was a ball of unpolished energy. Joyous and easily excitable, and with a quill in his hand that energy was harnessed into the most beautiful and unique pieces of music he had ever had the chance to experience. It evoked every emotion that man could imagine in spectacular waves. 

And his music, it seemed, was not the only emotional weapon he had equipped. Even Mozart himself was enough to awaken feelings Salieri had thought were long dormant. It was a sickening kind of emotion, one that crept up on him like dread whenever Mozart would waltz into a room. 

There was just something about him, there always had been. Maybe it was that obnoxious piece of hair that hung to the side of his face or the way his face pinched up like he was in pain whenever he was happy or laughed. Perhaps it was the way his eyes sparkled, so full of life and awe that they would dull out a baby’s eyes in comparison.

Salieri, while not willing to fully admit it to himself, was jealous. Not just of younger man’s talent, but of the happiness he found in such simplistic things. To know someone could possess all of these things, everything he had blocked away from his life…

It was more than a heavy burden on his soul that was already weighed down greatly.

That burden seemed to be much more evident whenever Mozart was in the room, and when the blond entered, Salieri sighed mentally, keeping his eyes glued on an unfinished piece in an attempt to ward off the younger composer’s unwanted attention.

It didn’t work. It never did.

The Italian man tensed as Mozart hooked a too friendly arm around his shoulder. His grip on his quill tightened as he let out a breath through his nose. Irritating. That’s what it was. Mozart, in all his glory, was nothing more than an obnoxious brat who had wormed his way into his innermost thoughts and feelings.

“I am sure you can see that I’m busy.” Came the brisk response from Salieri as he carefully removed the younger man off of him. “Isn’t there anyone else in all of Austria you can bother?”

Mozart--that asshole--actually placed his thumb and pointer finger to his chin as if he were really pondering the question. Rocking back and forth on his heels before he gave Salieri that smile of his, the one that was brighter than a thousand suns and could melt the coldest of hearts. 

“I’m not sure. Perhaps! Though, I am certain there is no one in all of Austria as fond of what I’ve picked up as you are.” Replied the blond, as he produced a small box from the inside of his jacket. 

Though curious inside, Salieri’s outward appearance remained uninterest and unconcerned. And if his eyes scanned over the box more than once? No one needed to know.

“I find it quite hard to believe that whatever you’ve brought me is something I will enjoy that much. What’s in the box, Mozart?” The elder questioned, going back to filling in the blank lines on his sheet with the various strings of notes that popped in and out of his head.

“They call them bon bons!” Mozart shot back, electrified that something so fancy sounded so ridiculous and meaningless. He removed the top half off of the box before setting them on the desk beside Salieri’s work. “From France, originally. Served in the royal court, but here for you to try at your leisure.” He explained, and damn him and the way his eyes shone with such purity at the statement.

It made Salieri sick to his stomach, swirling with unease and confusion. Why would Mozart bother with something like this? Why would anyone? People would always say that the greatest gift of all is the gift of giving, but Salieri had always doubted that there was a man on Earth who received such pure and untainted pleasure from making others happy. By treating them with something they had put actual thought into.

“I don’t want them.” Came the blunt reply. It was a lie, Salieri knew this fully well and a part of him assumed Mozart knew as well if that calculating look was anything to go by. If he were to be honest with himself, the thought of a delicacy made for royals was enticing, but he wouldn’t let Wolfgang in on that fact. To give him the satisfaction of knowing his gift was something he wanted or would enjoy, to fuel the blond’s ego even more, it was not something he wished to do in any lifetime.

“Well, if you don’t want them--” Mozart started, lifting his arms up over his head and stretching out. Like a cat, content and at home and sly. It was wrong of Salieri to assume Mozart’s will was pure, with the way he paraded around as if the younger composer knew something that he didn’t. “You can just throw them out.” The blond continued, starting on his way for the door. “I really should be getting back to work, anyways. Maybe you can toss them outside, I’m sure some of the strays would enjoy them.”

“Goodbye, Mozart.” Salieri responded, refusing to look up from his paper even as the object of his tortures and secret affections left the room. 

The Italian continued to write for a few moments to be sure that Mozart had really left. If when he was truly alone, who had to know that he found great pleasure within the first bite of a forbidden snack. Sweet, explosive, and loud against his tongue. And farther more, who had to know they had the same presence as Mozart. It left him lingering and wanted more, just out of reach…

And if he wanted to continue to be the object of Wolfgang’s silly fascination with charity, who else but him needed to know? No, that would be a secret he would take to his grave. No one would be obvious to tortuous affections, and no one would be able to judge him for them in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are appreciated, guys! <3


End file.
